The World Ends With You
by Li D Yoru
Summary: Rena est un jeune SOLDAT parmi tant d'autres. Il ne se doute pas que son nom intéresserais autant le SOLDAT 1ère Classe Genesis Rhapsodos. Comment réagir face à un quelqu'un qui semble obsédé par votre passé et votre famille ?
1. January

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy et tout ce que cela implique est et appartient à Square Enix.

* * *

**January**

_Salle d'entrainement_

« Les 3ème classe, au fond. Je veux que vous regardiez attentivement vos camarades de 2nd classe. Ensuite vous vous affronterez, essayer de vous servir de ce que vous aurez observé. Des questions ?

-Non, Monsieur. »

Tandis que les 3ème classe se tassaient au fond de la salle les quelques 2nd classe présents entamaient un combat acharné. Zack, 3ème classe, donna un coup de coude à son voisin.

« Eh… Rena ! T'as vu le type blond là-bas ? Il a trop la classe !

-Fair ! Itami ! »

Les 3ème classes sursautèrent en cœur tandis que les 2nd classe cessèrent immédiatement de se battre. Zack fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires à l'instructeur.

« Si vous pensé êtes assez doués pour discuter pendant la démonstration, pourquoi ne pas montrer aux autres ce que vous savez faire ?»

Zack sourit.

«Avec joie »

Il se leva d'un bond avant de tendre sa main à Rena afin de l'aider à se relever. Tout deux se placèrent au centre de la salle, prêts à se battre.

« Let's go ! »

Zack se jeta sur Rena qui para son attaque sans aucune difficulté.

* * *

Au dessus de la salle où s'entrainaient les 3ème et les 2nd classe se trouvait un couloir pourvu d'une immense baie vitrée. De là, on pouvait observer tout les fait et gestes des 3ème et 2nd sans être remarqué. Angeal, Sephiroth et Genesis empruntaient ce couloir afin de se rendre dans le bureau de Lazard lorsque le combat qui se déroulait en contrebat attira l'attention d'Angeal.

« Tiens c'est étrange. Seul deux 2nd classe se sont portés volontaires pour faire la démo annuelle des 3ème classe ? »

Genesis plaqua son front à la fenêtre.

« Eh bien ! Les 2nd ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient… Plus ça va moins ils sont forts ! »

Sephiroth s'approcha à son tour de la vitre.

« En revanche ils se battent extrêmement bien pour des 3ème classe.

-Et comment peux-tu savoir qu'il s'agit de 3ème classe ?

-Leurs uniformes ne sont pas de la même couleur… Tu le saurais si tu prenais une de nos jeunes recrus sous ton aile.

-Merci, mais sans façon. Passer la moitié de mon temps à expliquer à un incapable comment tenir correctement une épée ne fait pas parti de mes projets.

-S'ils étaient si mauvais ils ne seraient pas ici.

-Peut importe.

-Pour ma part je m'occuperais bien d'un de ces deux-là. Ils ont vraiment un bon coup d'épée et ont vraiment l'air d'avoir un bon potentiel.

-Ça me semble être une bonne idée. Choisi celui que tu veux je m'occuperais de l'autre.

-Vous êtes complètement cinglés ! S'occuper de 3ème classe… Bon vous me rejoignez dans le bureau de Lazard ?

-Non, je viens avec toi. Angeal tu peux t'occuper de ça pour moi ?

-Bien sûr. »

* * *

L'épée de Rena vola quelques mètres plus loin. Zack sourit et baissa son épée, fier de lui. C'est à ce moment que Rena lui donna un coup de pied bien placé dans le torse. Zack tomba tandis que Rena se saisit de son épée. Il la pointa en direction de sa gorge.

« Ne jamais baisser sa garde trop tôt. Sinon, c'est comme offrir la victoire à ton adversaire. »

Angeal s'approcha des deux combattants sous les murmures impressionnés des 3ème classe. Il tendit sa main en direction de Zack, toujours à terre.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Zack Monsieur. Zack Fair. »

Il l'aida à se relever avant de se tourner vers Rena.

« Et toi ?

-Rena Itami. »

Pendant un instant Rena eût l'impression qu'Angeal avait perdu son calme et son sourire. Cependant cela ne devait être qu'une impression car il se tourna vers l'instructeur et s'adressa à lui sur un ton calme et posé.

« J'aimerais m'entretenir avec ces deux là plus tard. A quelle heure fini votre séance ?

-14h35.

-Bien. Rena, rends toi dans le bureau de Lazard dès la fin de l'entrainement. Zack, je t'attendrais au même endroit. »

* * *

_14h36_

« Dis Rena, à ton avis, pourquoi Angeal nous a-t-il demandé de nous rendre au bureau de Lazard ?

-Aucune idée.

-Tu crois que c'est parce qu'on n'est pas assez sérieux ?

-Dis plutôt que tu n'es pas assez sérieux. C'est pas moi qui t'ai parlé pendant la démo.

-Ou alors parce qu'ils ont découvert ton petit secret.

-Eh parle pas de ça si fort ! Quelqu'un pourrait nous écouter !

-Ah oui ? Qui donc ?

-Je sais pas mais essaye de faire attention.

-Comme si un agent de sécurité allait nous tomber dessus. Et puis quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peux leur faire ? Après tout, t'es 3ème classe, non ?

-Oui mais les règles sont les règles.

-Je suis certain que c'est pas dans le règlement. En plus ce qui est marrant, c'est d'enfreindre les règles.

-Zack, ne commence pas à me faire regretter mon choix… »

Zack et Rena arrêtèrent leur petite « dispute », remarquant qu'ils étaient arrivés au point de rendez-vous indiqué par Angeal.

« Oh tiens salut Angeal. Ton choix ? De quoi tu parles ?

-A partir de maintenant je me chargerais de ta formation. Considère-moi comme ton mentor.

-Vraiment ? Mais c'est génial. Eh attends ! Où tu vas ?

-Où on va. Salle d'entrainement. Rena, rends toi dans le bureau de Lazard.

-Oui Monsieur. »

Zack jeta un regard inquiet à son ami avant de suivre Angeal. Rena soupira avant de frapper à la porte.

« Entrez. »

* * *

Rena pris une profonde inspiration. Il se trouvait face à Sephiroth. Sephiroth, le héros de la Shinra. Il ne savait que dire au grand Général. Alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien dire à un homme aussi important celui-ci le tira de son embarra en brisant le silence.

« Quel est ton nom ?

-Rena Itami. »

Sephiroth, qui lui tournait le dos depuis le début s'autorisa à regarder celui qui allait devenir son apprenti. Il n'était pas très grand mais mesurait au moins 1m70 et était assez frêle, la musculature venant avec l'entrainement. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, soyeux, qui lui arrivait au dessous des épaules alors qu'ils étaient attaché en queue de cheval basse, des yeux d'un bleu foncé si sombre et incroyable qu'on aurait pu jurer que ce garçon avait déjà reçu de nombreuses injections de Mako. Sephiroth s'attarda sur le visage du jeune homme. Ses traits étaient fins, ses lèvres fines et rouges et sa peau était pâle et sans imperfection. On aurait facilement pu confondre ce jeune homme avec un mannequin.

« SOLDAT Itami. A partir d'aujourd'hui je me charge de votre entrainement. Vous continuerez bien évidement à vous entrainez avec les 3ème classes mais dans deux mois je serais le seul à vous entrainer. Des objections ?

-Non Monsieur.

-Bien. Rejoins-moi devant la salle d'entrainement demain à 6h.

-Compris.

-Tu peux y aller. »

Sephiroth regarda Rena s'éloigner. Il avait soutenu son regard sans broncher et sa voix n'avait même pas tremblé lorsqu'il lui avait répondu. Décidément ce jeune homme allait être très intéressant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte Sephiroth l'appela.

« Rena.

-Oui Monsieur ?

-Je ne tolère aucun retard et mes ordres sont absolus. Au moindre faux pas attends-toi à quitter la Shinra. »

Rena plongea son regard bleu marine dans les yeux verts du Général qui, visiblement, attendait sa réponse.

« Je ne vous décevrais pas Monsieur. »

* * *

_Chambre de Zack_

« Pas croyable ! Sephiroth… Le grand Général Sephiroth ! Et dire que ça aurait pu être moi… Pas qu'Angeal ne soit pas sympa mais Sephiroth… Au fait il est comment en vrai Sephiroth ?

-Calme, froid et direct.

-Exactement comme je l'imaginais ! T'as vraiment de la chance Rena.

-Tu parles ! Je crois que j'aurais préféré Angeal, en tout cas il est bien moins intimidant.

-Pas faux… Bon c'est pas tout mais si on sortait ? Histoire de fêter tout ça ?

-Le prend pas mal mais je dois être devant la salle d'entrainement à 6h demain matin, alors je pense allez me coucher assez rapidement.

-6h ? Arf, c'est sûr que ça fait un peu tôt. Tu peux pas négocier avec lui histoire de commencer un peu plus tard ?

-Primo c'est surement pas le genre d'homme à négocier. Secundo être SOLDAT signifie que l'on doit s'entrainer dur. Tertio j'ai pas son numéro.

-Ah c'est sûr que ça n'aide pas.

-Donc si tu n'y vois aucunes objections je vais aller me coucher, histoire de pouvoir faire à peu près bonne figure demain. »

* * *

_QG des 1__ère__ classe, chambre de Sephiroth_

« Alors, c'est quoi les noms de vos petits protégés ?

-Zack Fair. Assez bruyant et indiscipliné mais je pense qu'il a un énorme potentiel.

-Rena Itami. Calme et posé, il pourra sûrement manier plusieurs armes d'ici peu de temps.

-Itami ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-C'est le nom d'un SOLDAT avec qui je suis parti en mission il y a 4 ans… »

Sephiroth regarda son ami, surpris. Genesis n'était pas le genre à se souvenir du nom des personnes qui l'accompagnait lors des missions. Il lança donc un regard interrogateur à Angeal mais celui-ci semblait s'être découvert une soudaine passion pour le plancher de la chambre de son ami. Sephiroth reporta alors son regard sur Genesis.

« Et ?

-Il a été déclaré MIA.

-Vraiment ?

-La Shinra n'a jamais retrouvé son corps.

-Il se serait enfuit ? »

Genesis secoua la tête puis regarda Sephiroth avant de continuer.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu penses... qu'ils sont liés ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai fait que donner mes instructions à Rena.

-Tu pourrais essayer de savoir s'ils étaient liés ?

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresse autant à un type qui a disparu il y a 4 ans ? »

A la grande surprise de Sephiroth ce fut Angeal qui répondit à sa question.

« Ruiza était un orphelin qui a été recueillit par la famille de Genesis. Ils l'on trouvé à moitié mort aux abords de Banora. A cet époque il avait environ 5 ans. Ruiza avait intégré le SOLDAT en même temps que nous. »

Un silence embarrassant s'installa entre les trois hommes.

« Et tu pense que Rena pourrait être le frère de Ruiza ?

-Pour dire la vérité Rena ressemble énormément à Ruiza cependant… »

Alors qu'Angeal semblait hésiter, Genesis décida de finir la phrase laissé en suspens par son ami.

« Ruiza nous a toujours dit être orphelin. »


	2. February

Disclaimer : Le Scrabble™ ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages de Final Fantasy VII.

Note : J'ai (encore) changé le résumé de l'histoire, à vrai dire je sais même pas pourquoi j'avais mis l'ancien puisque ça ne décrivait pas du tout la fic... Bref, maintenant ça devrait être mieux.

* * *

**February**

_Salle d'entrainement, 22h30_

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. »

Rena baissa son sabre et soupira de soulagement. Décidément les entrainements du Général étaient bien plus difficiles que prévu. Alors qu'il saluait son mentor avant de quitter la pièce, ce dernier le retint au dernier instant.

« Tu as fait d'énormes progrès et tu travailles plus dur que n'importe qui. Continu comme ça et tu passeras 2nd classe plus vite que tu ne le pense.»

Rena écarquilla les yeux. Un compliment ? De son mentor? Si ça avait été Angeal cela ne l'aurait pas surpris. Cependant ce compliment venait de Sephiroth qui, en plus d'avoir la réputation d'être quelqu'un de froid, distant, et peu sociable, n'était pas du genre à encourager les progrès de son protégé. Le Général haussa un sourcil, attendant patiemment la réponse de son cadet.

« Je… hum, merci !… Monsieur. »

Il lui sourit. Pour la première fois depuis un mois Rena avait perdu son calme, désormais considéré comme "Légendaire" par la quasi totalité des 3ème classe et Sephiroth lui-même. Rena regarda le Général s'éloigner, encore abasourdit par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

* * *

_Chambre de Sephiroth, 22h45_

Genesis était allongé dans le lit de son ami, deux feuilles dans les mains. Sephiroth était dans sa salle de bain et tentait de sécher un minimum ses longs cheveux avant de sortir. Genesis commença à lire la première page à voix haute.

« Itami Rena. 19 ans. Groupe sanguin AB. 1m78. Yeux bleu. Cheveux noirs. Pas d'allergies connues à ce jour. Originaire de Gongaga. Sa mère travaille pour le département scientifique de la Shinra. Son père est décédé alors qu'il avait 7 ans... Décidément les CV ne nous apprennent strictement rien. Tu penses qu'il est fils unique ?

-Aucune idée. Mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit Ruiza disait être fils unique. Ils ont peut être simplement le même nom, ça peut arriver.

-Et comment expliques-tu leur ressemblance frappante ?

-Étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu Ruiza, je ne l'explique pas.

-Moi je te dis qu'ils sont frères. C'est trop gros pour être une simple coïncidence.

-Et si tu te trompe ?

-J'ai raison. Ce type a forcément un lien avec Ruiza… Et je suis déterminer à le trouver. »

Sephiroth ouvrit la bouche pour contredire son ami mais celui-ci brandit un papier sous son nez. Agacé il saisit la feuille qui s'avérait être une photo. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à l'entrainer, Sephiroth vit Rena sans son uniforme de SOLDAT. Il portait un T-shirt blanc et un jean assez sombre. Il avait aussi laissé ses longs cheveux noirs détachés, laissant une mèche d'épais cheveux soyeux cacher son œil gauche.

« Comment se fait il que tu ais une photo non-officielle de Rena ? Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

-Regardes-la bien. »

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils. Il remarqua que les cheveux de Ruiza comportaient quelques mèches blanches ici et là.

« Ce n'est pas Rena. C'est une photo Ruiza, prise il y a quatre ans. »

* * *

_Chambre de Zack, 22h45_

« Et donc Sephiroth pense que tu vas bientôt passer 2nd classe ? Mais c'est que tu dois carrément assurer ! Moi Angeal a dit que mon manque de progrès était assez désespérant…

-Faut croire que t'es mauvais.

-Eh ! Je te permets pas ! A ta place je la ramènerais pas.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Tu tiens à ce que ton cher mentor découvre que tu n'a jamais passé le test écrit _obligatoire_ à toutes les nouvelles recrues de la Shinra ?

-J'était malade. Je n'allais pas louper l'examen de cette année pour si peu. Et puis, je te connais, tu ne diras rien à Sephiroth.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

-Primo, tu risque pas de le croiser à moins de me suivre et de sécher ton entrainement avec Angeal. Secundo, tu serais tellement heureux d'être face à lui que tu oublierais de lui dire. Et Tercio tu es le premier à dire que les règles sont faites pour être brisées.

-Exactement ! Attends, t'entend quoi par « tellement heureux d'être face à lui » ?

-Oh trois fois rien mais le bruit cours que ton mentor trouve que tu te comporte comme un chiot. C'est trop mignon. »

Rena éclata de rire face à la mine boudeuse de son ami qui lui balança un oreiller avant de se jeter sur lui pour récupérer son « arme » et commencer une bataille d'oreillers sans merci.

* * *

_Chambre de Sephiroth, 15h17 le lendemain_

Angeal soupira. Jamais, non jamais il n'aurait dû accepter de jouer au Scrabble. En tout cas, pas quand son adversaire n'était autre que Genesis Rhapsodos. Lequel mettait un point d'honneur à placer uniquement des mots en rapport avec le fameux poème qu'il chérissait tant et en profitait pour en citer des passages à chaque mot placé.

« Scrabble ! »

Le rouquin sourit, trop heureux de battre Angeal à plate couture.

« Et c'est quoi ton mot cette fois ?

-Loveless. Mot compte triple. Ça me fait donc 86 points ! »

Angeal soupira à nouveau. Sephiroth choisi cette instant précis pour s'assoir à côté de lui, un sourire non dissimulé au coin des lèvres.

« Alors ?

-Alors c'est de la torture !

-Tu dis ça parce que tu es mauvais _et_ jaloux.

-Oh toi, le poète on t'a rien demandé !

-Jaloux !

-Moi, Monsieur, mes mots sont variés.

-Oui mais tu perds.

-J'abandonne.

-Ah non ! On n'arrête pas au beau milieu d'une partie ! Surtout si c'est moi qui gagne. »

Angeal grommela ce qui eût pour effet de faire sourire ces deux amis. Sephiroth se leva et déclara à ses deux amis.

« Et si on sortait avant que vous vous agressiez comme deux gamins qui se batte pour une matéria en plastique ? Oui, Genesis on finira la partie en rentrant et non Angeal ce que tu viens de faire compte bel et bien considéré comme une défaite. »

Genesis eût un sourire satisfait alors qu'Angeal se contenta de soupirer une énième fois avant de suivre Sephiroth.

* * *

_Un bar au Nord de la ville_

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est venu jusqu'ici ?

-Parce qu'ici c'est un quartier peu fréquenté à cette heure de la journée. A moins que tu es envie d'être entouré par les membres de tes fan club et des nôtres ?

-Sans façons. »

Les trois hommes s'assirent au fond de la salle près de l'issue de secours 'Parce qu'on est jamais trop prudent'. Peu de temps après une jeune femme se dirigea vers eux pour prendre leur commande et revins aussitôt servir les trois bières commandées. Lorsqu'Angeal lui fit signe afin de lui dire qu'elle avait oublié de leur apporter la note la jeune femme s'excusa.

« Je suis confuse. Je vais demander à ma collègue Rose de vous l'apporter parce que j'ai finit mon service et que je dois rentrer au plus vite. »

Tout en expliquant cela elle avait désigné une autre jeune femme qui leur tournait le dos, apparemment occupé à nettoyer la machine à café. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir c'était les longs cheveux de la jeune femme, retenue en queue de cheval haute. Le dessous de ces cheveux était noir alors que le dessus était d'un blond presque blanc aux reflets argentés. Ils virent la serveuse qui s'occupait d'eux lui parler et la dénommée Rose acquiesça avant de saisir le ticket resté sur la caisse enregistreuse et de se diriger vers les trois SOLDATS. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers eux Genesis, qui était le seul à la voir approcher, se mis à tousser violemment, manquant de s'étouffer. Ses deux amis le regardèrent inquiets avant de regarder la jeune serveuse qui s'était précipité aux côtés de leur ami.

« Monsieur ! Tout va bien ? »

Angeal regarda la jeune femme comme si un ovni venait de débarquer tandis que Sephiroth essayait de rester de marbre. Hormis le fait qu'elle soit une femme et que sa couleur de cheveux soit tout à fait originale la jeune fille ressemblait trait pour trait à Rena. Genesis regarda ses magnifiques yeux bleu. Comme Ruiza. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

« Vous allez bien ? Souhaitez-vous que je vous apporte un verre d'eau ? »

Silence. Elle le regarda avec insistance, attendant une réponse quelconque. Genesis ferma brièvement les yeux avant de plonger son regard bleu Mako dans le regard bleu marine de la jeune femme.

« Non merci.

-Vous en êtes certains ? Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit faite moi signe. »

Elle posa la note sur la table avant de s'éloigner. Genesis se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise au passage.

« Attendez ! »

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui et lui sourit.

« Oui ?

-Je… Je me demandais si… Si vous n'aviez pas un frère. »

Elle perdit son sourire un instant avant de regarder Angeal puis, un peu plus longuement, Sephiroth. Elle reporta son attention sur Genesis avant de répondre.

« Un frère jumeau. Rena Itami –elle regarda à nouveau Sephiroth- c'est votre élève n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour toute réponse ce dernier hocha la tête, ce qui sembla la rendre un peu plus nerveuse. Genesis s'approcha un peu d'elle.

« Et… c'est tout ? Seulement un frère jumeau ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Simple curiosité. »

Rose sembla troublée. Elle balbutia quelque chose comme 'je dois aller faire la vaisselle' avant de s'éclipser, comme pour éviter les trois hommes qui se trouvaient face à elle. Angeal fut le premier à briser le silence.

« Je crois que tes questions l'on un peu surprise, elle semblait presque effrayée. En tout cas, maintenant on sait que Rena n'a aucun lien avec Ruiza. »

Genesis regarda la jeune femme, songeur. Elle ressemblait tellement à Ruiza. Et même Angeal pensait que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Il fini sa bière, balança quelques pièces sur la table avant de se lever. Sephiroth haussa un sourcil.

« Où vas-tu ?

-Prendre l'air, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Seul. »

Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui clochait. Il devait simplement trouver quoi. La première chose qui pouvait le renseigner était le bilan médical complet de Rena, que seul le Président et quelques scientifiques avaient le droit de consulter. Il allait devoir demander de l'aide à Hollander.


	3. March

_Melior : _Merci pour tes reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. C'est vrai que Genesis n'a vraiment pas l'étoffe d'un professeur, si c'était le cas on retrouverais régulièrement des corps calcinés dans la salle d'entrainement x) ! Ensuite pour répondre à ta question Rena est un garçon. Au début, lorsque j'avais fait un brouillons de la "trame" de cette fic, j'avais effectivement pensé qu'il serait une fille déguisé en garçon pour entrer dans le SOLDAT... avant de me dire que ça n'était pas du tout crédible ! En fait je pense que si une fille "infiltrait" le SOLDAT elle serait immédiatement démasquée par l'un des trois 1ère classe (ou même par Zack !). Donc au final Rena est un garçon qui a une sœur jumelle, Rose.

S'il y a des gens qui lisent cette fic, je vous remercie et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**March**

Genesis passa la porte et la referma doucement derrière lui. Il balaya la salle du regard avant d'aller s'asseoir au fond de la salle, à sa table qui, en un mois, était devenu sa table habituelle. Rose s'approcha de lui en souriant. Au début, lors de sa deuxième visite, elle avait été surprise lorsque le SOLDAT avait déclaré vouloir que ce soit elle qui le serve. Elle et personne d'autre. Les jours où elle n'était pas là il faisait simplement demi-tour et revenait le lendemain. Elle avait trouvé cela très étrange mais, finalement, elle s'était habituée aux lubies du 1ère classe. Rapidement il avait essayé d'engager la conversation avec elle, ce qu'elle avait fait avec plaisir. Elle se remémorait ces petits moments tout en apportant à Genesis la bière qu'il avait commandée. Il arrêta momentanément une énième lecture de son poème favori, Loveless.

« Merci.

-De rien. »

Elle tourna les talons afin d'aller faire un peu de ménage.

« Rose ? »

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Genesis.

« Un problème ? »

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation, ses cheveux auburn suivant le rythme.

« Pas vraiment. Je me demandais simplement à quelle heure tu finissais ton service. »

Rose haussa un sourcil, un peu surprise par la question. Il est vrai qu'ils étaient devenu plutôt proches assez rapidement mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il la considérait autrement que comme sa serveuse attitrée. Néanmoins, elle lui répondit en souriant.

« 17h, donc dans environs 2 heures. »

Genesis souris.

« Ça te dirais de sortir après ? Aller voir un film, ou même juste se promener ? »

Rose sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Elle cligna des yeux une fois, selon elle le meilleur moyen de se calmer face à une situation inattendue.

« J'aimerais bien mais la première chose que je fais après avoir travaillé, c'est prendre une douche bien chaude.

-Dans ce cas je passerais te prendre pour diner. 18h15 ça te va ? Comme ça nous pourrons sortir et manger après. »

Genesis la regardais en souriant. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre. A vrai dire elle n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité que Genesis devienne autre chose qu'un simple client. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt beau garçon mais il avait deux fans club de jeunes femmes prêtes à tout pour attirer son attention. Il était très cultivé mais semblait surtout intéressé par le poème et la pièce portant le même nom, Loveless. Et surtout c'était un membre du SOLDAT, tout comme son frère, lequel lui avais demandé de ne pas s'attacher à un SOLDAT car il pourrait très bien disparaître de façon prématurée. Cependant elle s'entendait vraiment bien avec Genesis, une soirée en sa compagnie ne pouvait donc pas être si néfaste ?

« Ok, attends je vais chercher de quoi te noter mon adresse. »

Genesis la regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Finalement, la convaincre de sortir avec lui n'avais pas été si difficile que prévu.

* * *

_Salle d'entrainement_

Une fois de plus Sephiroth désarma Rena et envoya son épée valser quelques mètres plus loin. Il posa la pointe de masamune sur la gorge du jeune homme, puis, l'abaissa quelques secondes plus tard en soupirant.

« Essaye d'être plus concentré, tu fais des erreurs de débutant et ça ne te ressemble pas. »

Et le Général tourna majestueusement les talons avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. »

Rena grimaça. En plus d'avoir été mauvais il avait des courbatures. Il décida de s'étirer un peu avant d'aller rejoindre Hollander.

* * *

_18h14_

Genesis, vêtu de son éternel manteau rouge, sonna à la porte de l'adresse indiquée par Rose. La jeune femme lui ouvrit assez rapidement. Elle avait délaissé son uniforme pour une simple, mais jolie, robe rouge qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et dont le décolleté mettait avantageusement sa poitrine en valeur. Elle avait également laissé ses longs cheveux détachés. Une paire d'yeux bleu nuit croisa le regard bleu mako du SOLDAT. Ruiza. Il tenta d'inspirer un peu plus profondément afin de se calmer et lui sourit.

« Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir.

-Hum, ils jouent Loveless dans une demi heure. Intéressée ? »

Rose acquiesça avant d'attraper la main que lui tendait le jeune homme et ils partirent en direction de l'avenue Loveless.

* * *

_Chambre de Sephiroth_

Comme tout les soirs où ils n'avaient pas d'affectation, Angeal et Sephiroth discutaient tranquillement. Sephiroth jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 19h27.

« Tu sais où est Genesis ? En général il arrive bien plus tôt.

-Il a dit qu'il sortait ce soir et qu'il ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. »

Sephiroth sourit, avant de commenter la nouvelle d'un ton un peu moqueur.

« Une nouvelle conquête ?

-Probablement. »

Et les deux amis continuèrent à parler sans se douter que les intentions de leur camarade n'étaient pas du tout celles qu'ils pensaient.

* * *

_Avenue Loveless_

Genesis tenait toujours la main de Rose. Ils marchaient lentement, comme n'importe quel couple.

« Alors qu'as-tu pensé de la pièce ?

-Intéressant, très différent du livre. La mise en scène était audacieuse et les acteurs étaient excellent. Et toi ?

-A peu près la même chose. Jamais une adaptation théâtrale ne pourra égaler la pièce originale. »

Rose lui sourit. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté son invitation, elle passait une superbe soirée. Genesis s'arrêta assez soudainement et désigna un bâtiment auquel elle n'avait pas prêté attention.

« Il paraît que ce qu'ils servent dans ce restaurant est tout simplement divin. A moins que tu ne préfères aller ailleurs ? »

Rose secoua la tête.

« Non, ça me semble parfait. »

'Parfait'. Genesis sourit à ce mot ce qui eu pour effet de faire légèrement rougir la jeune femme. Il l'attira à elle avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes puis il lui chuchota "J'aimerais vraiment qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance" et l'entraina à l'intérieur du restaurant devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * *

_Laboratoire d'Hollander_

Rena était allongé sur la table de métal froid. Il se demanda pourquoi Hollander avait un laboratoire en dehors de la tour Shinra. Le scientifique s'approcha de lui et commença à le désangler. Rena ne se souvenais même pas avoir été attaché. Il se souvenait juste s'être évanoui quelques secondes après le début du test, la douleur étant trop intense. Hollander consultât le dossier qu'il tenait à la main.

« Les données sont stables et tout semble normal. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. »

Il sorti de la pièce laissant Rena se rhabiller. Une fois cela fait, le jeune homme sorti rapidement de la salle, dans l'espoir de demander au professeur pourquoi il était l'un des seuls SOLDATS dont il s'occupait. Mais lorsqu'il sortit de la salle Hollander avait déjà quitté le labo. Rena soupira avant d'en sortir à son tour et se dirigea vers la tour Shinra, afin de regagner sa chambre.

* * *

_20h39_

Genesis retint un soupir. Tout_, _absolument tout, chez la jeune femme face à lui lui rappelait Ruiza. Les yeux bleu nuit aux reflets argentés, les lèvres finement dessinées et pulpeuses, les cheveux noirs de jais mêlés au blanc, les longs doigts fin, la posture droite et fière, le ton enjoué dans la voix, les goûts, les passions, elle était sa copie conforme ! Pourtant ce n'était pas lui. Pour commencer elle était une femme. Même si Ruiza avait toujours été un peu androgyne ce n'était pas son cas. Elle travaillait dans un bar. Ruiza aurait simplement refuser de porter un uniforme autre que celui de la compagnie. Elle avait un frère jumeau. Ruiza était fils unique même s'il l'avait toujours considéré comme son frère...

« Genesis ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Genesis releva la tête et croisa le regard bleu nuit de Ruiza. Non, de Rose. Il lui sourit.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je me disait juste que tu était particulièrement jolie ce soir. »

Elle sembla rassurée. Tant mieux. Il n'avait pas vraiment mentit en disant qu'il la trouvait jolie. Pourtant ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il avait décidé de diner en sa compagnie. Lorsqu'il était allé voir Hollander, ce dernier lui avait demander d'observer le comportement de la jeune femme. En échange il lui fournirait des informations sur Rena. Genesis espérait simplement qu'elles lui permettrait de retrouver Ruiza.

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme face à lui. Elle était vraiment très jolie et plutôt intelligente comparé aux filles de son âge. De plus la conversation qu'ils avaient était très agréable et le courant passait plutôt bien entre eux. Genesis lui pris soudainement la main.

« J'espère vraiment que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir, je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi à l'aise avec qui que ce soit. »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis elle lui répondit.

« Dans ce cas j'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt. »

* * *

_Devant l'appartement de Rose_

Genesis accompagna Rose jusqu'à sa porte et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de lui souffler "Dors bien" et de s'éloigner. Rose entra chez elle et ferma soigneusement la porte, son cœur battait la chamade. Genesis se retourna lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer. Il s'en approcha et posa sa main dessus avant de chuchoter "Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je le fais pour Ruiza" Et il reparti en direction de la tour Shinra.


	4. April

_J'ai jamais mis autant de temps à faire une update... ahem, désolée ? ^^' En plus ce chapitre est super court mais bon c'bien connu : il se passe jamais rien d'intéressant en Avril ! Quoi ? Comment ça non ? =)_

_fullmiya : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a énormément touchée, jme suis sentit super fière en la lisant ^^._

_Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture_

* * *

**April**

« Vraiment intéressant… Et même troublant, perturbant… Je dois rencontrer cette jeune femme. »

Genesis descendit d'un bond de la table en fer sur laquelle il était assis. Il regarda devant lui, sans rien voir, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Elle risque de trouver ça louche… »

Hollander soupira.

« Officialise votre relation, ça fait maintenant un mois n'est-ce pas ? Trouve un prétexte, dis lui que c'est un test que doivent passer les petites amies des SOLDATS.

-Je lui mens déjà bien assez comme ça.

-Justement, un mensonge de plus ne changera rien. A moins que… Aurais-tu des sentiments pour elle ?

-Pas le moindre. Cependant c'est une fille gentille, elle ne mérite pas ça. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi vouloir l'examiner ?

-Certaines des données de Rena sont vraiment intrigantes.

-Je croyais que tout était normal ?

-C'est le cas. Cependant, j'ai approfondis mes recherches et ce que j'ai trouvé pourrais fort bien t'intéresser…

-Je ne veux pas la mêler à ça plus qu'elle ne l'es. Du moins, pas tout de suite, c'est encore trop tôt.

-Alors je ne peux rien te dire.

-Et si je vous permettais de faire certains tests sur moi ? »

Hollander qui faisait mine de lire les documents qu'il avait en main releva subitement la tête vers Genesis, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

« Sache qu'il ce peut que j'ai en ma possession la preuve qu'il existe bel et bien un lien entre Rena et Ruiza. »

* * *

_Salle d'entrainement_

Aujourd'hui Rena participait à l'entrainement de Zack. Il y avait à ça deux bonnes raisons. Premièrement Sephiroth était parti pour une mission qui pouvait s'avérer longue et dangereuse, il était donc impensable qu'il emmène Rena avec lui. Deuxièmement, Angeal voulait prouver à Zack que Rena avait progressé plus vite, qu'il était désormais meilleur que son ami devenu 2nd Classe récemment. Angeal regardait son petit protégé avec intérêt. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu se battre ainsi, il était content de constater que son entrainement quotidien n'était pas tout à fait inutile. Il porta alors son attention sur Rena. Ses mouvements étaient précis et rapides, il n'en attendait pas moins de l'élève de Sephiroth. Cependant, quelque chose dans les mouvements du jeune homme le gênait, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que c'était. Il fût étonné de se sentir soulagé lorsque le 2nd Classe envoya valser l'épée de son adversaire. Zack leva les deux mains au dessus de sa tête, signe qu'il reconnaissait sa défaite.

« Merci Rena. Zack, ce n'était pas si mal, au moins maintenant tu applique mes entrainements.

-Eh ! Je fais de mon mieux !

-Ce n'est pas suffisant, tu ne passeras jamais 2nd Classe si tu te contente de ça.

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai fait d'énormes progrès ! »

Angeal soupira.

« Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, je vous retrouve tout les deux demain à la même heure.

-Bien.

-Angeal attends !

-Oui ?

-Tu pourrais pas te battre avec Rena ?

-Pardon ?

-Aller s'teuplait ! Comme ça je pourrais observer vos façons de combattre et essayer de voir comment adapter la mienne pour progresser. »

Angeal fit mine de réfléchir. A vrai dire l'idée de Zack était excellente. Cependant il ressentait une sorte d'appréhension à l'idée de devoir combattre Rena. Il s'adressa alors à ce dernier.

« Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

-Au contraire. »

L'enthousiasme du jeune homme le rassura. Ils commencèrent donc à se battre, observés par Zack. Angeal n'était pas en difficulté, mais restait vigilent car Rena était vif et agile, à l'instar de son mentor. Chacun de ses mouvements était exécutés avec une précision impressionnante, surement parce qu'il les avait répété chacun d'entre eux au moins une centaine de fois. Malgré tout le SOLDAT face à lui restait très différent de Sephiroth. Son regard n'était pas aussi froid et dur, et ses mouvements… Angeal écarquilla les yeux, para une attaque et s'arrêta. Ces mouvements étaient comme une sorte de savant mélange des mouvements du Général et de son ancien ami, Ruiza. Rena s'arrêta à son tour, perplexe.

« Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui merci Rena.

-C'est tout ? Mais tu l'as même pas désarmé… Rhaa ça arrive qu'à moi ce genre de chose.

-Et c'est tout à fait normal puisque tu es mon élève !

-C'est pas une raison suffisante !

-Sephiroth me tuerait si j'abimais son petit protégé.

-Vraiment ?

-Il y a des fois où je me demande ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête quand j'ai décidé d'adopté un chiot…

-Eh ! »

* * *

_Maison de Rose, 15h16_

Il y eu comme une sorte de sonnerie, d'abord assez douce, agréable. Puis le son s'amplifia, jusqu'à en devenir insupportable. Rose cherchait désespérément son téléphone, jeté à la hâte dans son lit lorsqu'elle était rentrée la veille, en espérant retrouver la voix de son amant à l'autre bout du fil. Effectivement, le 1st Classe lui avait demandé de tenir leur relation secrète pour 2 raisons. La première était les deux fans clubs du jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas « _Briser nombre de cœurs et de rêves_ » ni « _Déclencher une vague de suicide_ » ou même « _Faire d'elle l'une des femmes les plus détesté du pays_ ». La deuxième raison était qu'il était l'un des meilleurs et seul ami du Général, mentor de son frère, et, par conséquent, une telle situation pourrait embêter son frère. Voilà pourquoi elle guettait chacun de ses rares appels et profitait de chaque instant passé en sa compagnie comme si c'était le dernier. La sonnerie cessa. Elle pesta quelque peu après son téléphone et, après avoir enfin mis la main dessus, elle consulta sa messagerie. Elle fût surprise mais heureuse de retrouver la voix de son frère à l'autre bout du fil. Il lui proposait de la voir le soir même, ayant un peu de temps libre. Elle s'empressa de le rappeler, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis son entrée dans le SOLDAT, quelques mois plus tôt, son entrainement intensif l'empêchant d'avoir du temps libre et un emplois du temps correspondant à celui déjà bien chargé de sa sœur.

[***]

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, Rose était heureuse. Elle allait rendre visite à son frère le soir même. Elle devait le rejoindre dans un bar branché de l'avenue Loveless, pas très loin de la tour de la compagnie.

* * *

_Bar de l'avenue Loveless_

Rose repéra rapidement son frère. Il était assis face à un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et totalement décoiffés. A moins que cela ne sois voulu ? Elle s'approcha d'eux souriante. Rena la présenta à son ami, Zack, et ils passèrent une agréable soirée légèrement arosée, si bien que Zack rigolait sans raison apparante à chaque phrase prononcé par l'un des jumeaux. Il tenta de se calmer un peu et les regarda attentivement avant de déclarer d'un ton très sérieux.

« Je comprend mieux comment elle a pu te remplacer lors de l'examen écrit de la Shinra, vous vous ressemblez vraiment énormément ! »

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu les deux SOLDATS venir vers eux pour, selon Angeal "Saluer la jeunesse" ce à quoi Genesis avait répondu "Parle pour toi papy" avant de le suivre. Angeal se rapprocha un peu plus de leur table.

« SOLDAT Itami, vous allez avoir de gros ennuis »

Il regarda Rose et soupira.

« Vous aussi mademoiselle »


End file.
